Tinkerbelle
by VoiceOfAngels1
Summary: Remus and his mates are off on the way to diagon alley but too many things seem to get in the way for their own good.


"Remus!" Sirius yelled "Your sorry excuse of a cat has puked up yellow stuff from its gob!"

"That sorry excuse for a cat just happened to get car sick!" I yelled back. I hated the mangy mutt. My mother had got it for her birthday and when she lost interest I was stuck with the thing and to make things worst it was called Tinkerbelle. You can't imagine the names I was called when they all found out at school I had a cat named after the fairy from Disney's Peter Pan. I didn't even realise it until James pointed it out in front of everyone in the Gryffindor common room.

"So why did you take it on the Knight Bus then Remus?" James laughed.

"My dad made me" Lie one "Anyone it will be fun with the cat around" Lie Two "Anyway I couldn't leave him in the house. There is nobody in" Lie Three.

"No! Your dad couldn't care less if you took out the cat. Your mum made you!" Sirius laughed "It would not be fun to have that stupid mutt around and also there is someone in your house because I know for a fact your mum has counselling at home today" I hated how Sirius knew so much about me! Come to think of it, Sirius knew more about my life than I did. I knew mum would be at home but I didn't know she even had counselling!

"Shut up! Help me clear it up before misery guts over there chucks us off!" I yelled indicating to the bus driver, Ernie.

"Yeah right, it's your cat's puke and so it's your responsibility!" Peter said calmly.

"C'mon, when you mucked up that date, I helped you out Sirius and James when you got so drunk on fire whiskey you couldn't walk straight and didn't want your mum to know I covered for you and Peter I've always got your back! Now shut up and help me!" I yelled. The three boys just looked at each other and slunk back into their chairs. "You're heartless"

I pulled out some tissues and started to scrape up the yellow gunk off the floor. It reminded me of the time when Snotty Sam sneezed all over his potions book in Second Year, and well that was exactly how he got his name.

As the boys got off the bus I threw the sticky yellow tissue at Ernie muttering a few words which went along the lines of "Dip wit"

"So..." Peter began "what are we going to do now?" The boys all peered around at all the closed shops of Diagon Alley.

"Oh no!" Peter mumbled "It's the Quidditch Cup today! Everything stops at four"

"Let me guess! You are an idiot Remus; you should have stayed at home Remus..." I laughed skipping off and the other three boys behind me. This sort of thing would usually happen. I would mess something up, Sirius would start an argument and the rest of the gang would make it worse.

"Shut up! What are we going to do?" James asked for the second time.

"We'll have to ring someone's old man and get them to pick us up!" James said, peering directly at me. My stomach sank. My Dad would never pick up me and the lads. Especially after last time! James had managed to get some extra strong Butter Beer from 'The Three Broom Sticks Inn' on our last trip to Hogsmeade and had got so drunk he couldn't stand up straight and he was only fourteen. Sirius kept swearing at passersby and Peter was sick all over the new car. Not the best way to introduce your best friends to your Dad.

"No! No! My Dad will never let you come in his car again!" I yelled.

"For crying out loud! Of course he will, it has been five years since that happened. Your Dad will come!" Sirius said grinning.

I thought for a moment. I had forgotten how long it had been. I had also forgotten that it was going to m our last year at Hogwarts in September. It made me laugh at how much everyone had changed. Sirius had become mature, well only a bit… James had got a new girlfriend, Lily Evans and Peter was starting to show a bit more magical ability. And then there was Snivilus…

I spontaneously broke out his day dream when I realised that Sirius had just received an owl.

"Your Dad's on the way!" Sirius said sounding quite pleased... with himself. Sirius tossed the letter to me who snatched it in mid air as it almost flew past my head.

"Why don't you just shut your gob Sirius?" I yelled slipping the letter into my pocket.

"You mess up, Moony! I just got us a lift home, which is more than you even tried to do!" Sirius yelled.

"Whatever Mr Paddy!" I said. There was a long moment of silence before Peter broke it.

"Something's missing and I can't quite put my finger on it!" Peter said. The gang thought for a moment before,

"Oh no! Where's the cat?" I suddenly yelled realising that Tinkerbelle was no longer with us…

"You absolute…" Sirius began to say, about to take a punch into my face before I shoved my hand in the way.

"Sirius, this is no time to take a punch out of me! If my mum finds out Tinkerbelle is gone, then well, lets say life won't be worth living!"


End file.
